thedivisionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Talents d'Équipement Haute qualité
Les Talents d'Équipement Haute qualité sont des talents qui sont implémentés, comme leur nom l'indique, dans les pièces d'équipement . Ces talents sont imbriqués et ne requièrent aucun niveau d'Armes à feu, Endurance ou de Composants électroniques afin d'être activés. Il est à noter que les effets de ces talents sont cohérents, indépendamment du Score du matériel, ce qui signifie que le talent d'un objet de niveau 30 aura le même effet qu'un objet de niveau 34. Le talent d'un objet d'équipement est exclusif à cette même pièce et nommé en fonction de celle-ci, et est marqué en conséquence. Talents par type d'Équipement Masques * Enduring: While in the last health segment, health continuously regenerates to fill up the segment. * Refreshed: When your health is in the last segment, all your healing is improved by 30%. * Rejuvenated: Consuming a medkit increases all resistances by 40% for 10 seconds. * Tenacious: Using a Medkit increases your damage by 9.5% for x seconds. (x is also RNG based) * Réhabilité: Soigne 2% chaque seconde pendant les effets de statut. * : L'utilisateur peut courir et tirer en brûlant. Armures * Reckless: Deal 8% more damage but take 10% more damage. * Robuste: Augmente l'armure à couvert de 10% * Rapide: Réduit le temps de rechargement pour la guérison des compétences de 15% * Vigorous: All your healing skills have Overheal enabled. * Énergique: Augmente l'armure de 15% lorsque la compétence unique de l'utilisateur est activée. * : Aucune compétence en recharge augmente la puissance de la compétence de 10%. Une compétence en recharge augmente les dégâts de 5%. Deux compétences en recharge augmentent l'armure de 10%. Sacs à dos * Technical: Increase Skill Power by 15% while the Signature Skill is active. * Inventive: Your Skill Power is increased by 15% while you are at full health. * Relentless: 5% of the damage dealt by skills is returned as healing. * Resourceful: All healing applied to you is also applied to your skill objects. * Specialized: Adds 200% of Firearms and Stamina to Skill Power. * : S'ajoute à n'importe quel objet de équipé pour remplir une condition en vue de débloquer un bonus de . Peut débloquer des bonus de plusieurs kits à la fois. Ne peut pas débloquer de bonus de . Gants * Savage: Critical hit chance is increased by 7% when target is out of cover. * Cunning: After reloading, your next shot has a 9.5% higher critical hit chance. * Decisive: Headshots with the sidearm deal 35% more damage. * Astute: The first 3 bullets of your magazine have a 5% higher chance to deal a critical hit. * : Damage is increased by 16% when no bonus is active. Holsters * Recovered: Damage taken while doing a cover to cover maneuver is regenerated over 5 seconds upon reaching your destination. * Agile: Après un déplacement d'un abri vers un autre en combat, vous guérissez de 2% de votre santé maximum pendant 4 secondes pour chaque 1 mètre(s) parcouru(s). * Steadfast: Health regeneration kicks in twice as fast while in cover. * Solide: Augmente l'armure de 15% quand vous restez plus de 4 secondes derrière le même abri. * : Hitting a target consecutively with a sidearm increases your weapon damage by 2% for 20 seconds. This effect stacks until 10 shots, after which the stack is consumed and triggers an EMP effect. Genouillères * Accomplished: Rewards from Accolades are tripled. * Prospère: Les éliminations par headshot octroient des crédits. * Perceptive: Your Item find and Gold find bonuses are increased by x%. * : The fuse time on grenades is reduced to 0.20 seconds. en:High End Gear Talents Catégorie:Équipement